


stay a little while

by hjortron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, its softer than it sounds though, this is basically 6k words of renjun thinking chenle is a gross boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjortron/pseuds/hjortron
Summary: this was not how renjun had imagined the weekend going. this was chenle showing up on his doorstep, looking like he'd thrown on the first sweatpants and crumpled t-shirt he could find on his bedroom floor and then headed straight over. "please tell me you're joking."or; renjun's heat is a few days early and chenle helps him out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 38
Kudos: 226





	stay a little while

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [stay a little while (Japanese translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127118) by [cherry2gum3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3)



> this was inspired by chenle showing up to every vlive wearing wrinkled shirts & the same 2 hoodies.

" _hi._ "

"please tell me you're joking."

“ _huh? what are you-_ ”

“what,” renjun hissed into the phone pressed against his cheek, “went through your mind when you sent chenle?”

this was not how renjun had imagined the weekend going. this was not what he had spent a little longer in the shower for, the reason he put on a new silky pyjamas instead of the more comfy, worn clothes he usually lounged at home in. it was not why he had styled his hair despite knowing it would quickly get ruined, and certainly not why he had applied and reapplied lip balm all morning to make sure his lips were extra _extra_ soft. 

this was chenle, showing up on his doorstep, looking like he'd thrown on the first sweatpants he could find on his bedroom floor and then headed over. "did you even shower today?" renjun had said, eyes zeroing in on what looked like bread crumbs down the front of his shirt. and chenle had insisted that he had, sounding more defensive than the question had called for.

" _i_ _’m not sure i’m following. did you expect someone else? i’m ninety-nine, no, a hundred percent sure you said anyone would do_ ,” kun said on the other end of the phone call, having the gall to make it sound like renjun was the one going on _his_ nerves. 

but what he said was true - renjun had indeed told him that anyone would do.

"literally anyone but chenle!" he shouted in a whisper.

" _what? you don't like him? he’s adorable!_ "

"he's a gross boy!"

" _are you sure that's what you think? ‘cause i can remember you calling him cute before_."

and renjun had. he’d called him cute, because at times it did happen that he thought chenle was - while also kind of gross and more than a little annoying - cute. but he also thought kittens were cute, kittens and puppies and miniature potted plants and those stickers he spammed the pack's group chat with -- point was, he thought a lot of things were cute, but thinking something is cute doesn’t always equal wanting to fuck said thing.

that’s apparently what kun thought though, since he’d sent chenle out of all the people in his pack. he had a big pack!

renjun let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"i'm sorry, i'm just… frustrated. i really thought i had found the solution to my problem and things would for once go smooth in my life, but now i’ll probably have to show up to my exam stinking like heat. or even more likely and so much worse, _miss it._ i can't miss this, kun!"

" _well, if you would have notified the university in time they would have let you-_ "

"i told you my heat came early. also -- spare me the lecture, this is really not a good time."

" _you're right, sorry. but i don't know what to say, renjun. it’s not like i’m running some kind of business here. if you don't like chenle i can't just trade him for another one of my pack members,”_ kun said. _“you asked me to set you up with someone and that's what i did. that's all i can do. unless you want me to, what, call for a pack meeting and check if anyone else is up for a round between the sheets with you? or maybe i should just add you directly to my pack's group chat, and then you could invite everyone over for the fun._ ”

renjun couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. he let out a groan and bumped his head against the fridge next to him, hoping maybe if he hit his head hard enough it’d knock him out and he’d wake up when his heat was over. the fridge hummed louder in protest. 

currently, he was hiding out in the kitchen stress eating ice cream that chenle had brought, while the latter - the little shit - was occupying the living room. just planted himself on the couch like he lived there, far too comfortable for someone who was intruding on another pack’s living space.

“hell… i don’t know. how did you talk chenle into it then?” renjun asked.

“ _i didn’t talk him into anything. i just knew he’s into you so i decided to ask him and well, he said yes._ ”

renjun made a face, and it wasn't because of the brainfreeze he was currently giving himself. he’d put his trust in kun when he’d asked him to send someone over from his pack to help out; make his heat pass quicker so it wouldn’t overlap with the upcoming exam he’d been cramming for literal weeks. it had sounded like a good idea in his head, even more so when his packmates had encouraged it. but obviously trusting kun had been a dire mistake.

“ _renjun. you know you can ask him to leave, right, and he'll leave. but if you really want your heat out of the way quickly, why not give it a shot?”_

renjun stared down into the depths of the ice cream tub, thinking. chenle was… he was ok. he was a good guy, probably one of the people in kun's pack renjun had known the longest. he was a bit bratty, often talked back and didn’t always listen, but he could be funny at times and make renjun laugh. renjun could be himself around him, and always felt - in different, more normal circumstances of course - comfortable in his company.

but chenle was definitely not what renjun had in mind when he'd accepted kun's offer. renjun hadn't given the older omega any specifics or requests, and sure, chenle was an alpha, so he fit the requirements. but it was because they were sort of friends, him and chenle, that made it weird. that was the very reason he'd never accepted help with his heat from anyone in his own pack.

besides, this had been the first time in a very long time that he'd considered letting someone help him through his heat to begin with. for that to be this pup of an alpha was a huge let down.

"it’s just. ugh, he's weird. and gross, he’s worn that hoodie the last three times i've seen him. it's like he only owns two set of clothes, what the fuck," he peered out the kitchen and at chenle. sitting on the couch where he last saw him, tapping away on his phone without a care in the world. "ew, he's so weird. he's just sitting there!” 

“ _sitting where?_ ”

“in our living room. did he forget what he's here for?"

kun snorted. the speaker crackled.

" _what is he supposed to do, chase you around the apartment?"_

"no, but he better not be expecting me to do all the work."

" _you constantly tell me how much you hate pushy alphas. what do you want_ ," kun sounded exasperated. and maybe it was warranted, but it wasn't doing anything to help renjun with his little alpha problem.

"let me tell you what you want; i want you to give better advice!" he hissed into the receiver and then hung up. ha, got him good.

he stabbed the ice cream a few times with his spoon just to get the last of his anger out before he put it away. felt a little guilty for hanging up on kun and sent him a cute sticker and heart emojis as an apology, and then continued mulling over his current dilemma.

he was really in quite the pinch. it was too late now to hop on suppressants, and while he could probably dump some money on a knot toy with express delivery, it wouldn’t be the same thing as spending his heat with an actual alpha, and might not do much to hurry his heat along at all, which was his main priority here. 

and here was chenle, an available alpha there to help renjun out with his heat if he let him. but it was _chenle_. he pulled a face again.

he'd known chenle since before the younger one had even presented; if it wasn't for the way he smelled stereotypically alpha, renjun could easily forget chenle had even presented at all.

the boy was sweet for an alpha, polite and considerate in ways he was otherwise not (he had a tendency to push renjun's buttons just to rile him up) but renjun had never really considered if he was attracted to him. there'd never been a reason for him to look at him in that way - he liked older alphas, and more mature ones too. chenle was cute, handsome in certain angles and the right lighting. and maybe sometimes renjun got the urge to trace the sharp cut of his jaw with his fingertips or chomp down on his ear moles, but that was in the same way he wanted to pet kittens and kiss their little toe beans; it had no deeper meaning.

quietly, carefully, renjun peeked out of the kitchen and into the living room. speak of the devil, he was still sitting in the same spot, still staring at his phone - playing a game, by the sounds of it. the whole apartment must’ve been reeking of heat by now; renjun’s alpha pack- and roommates had already fled hours ago complaining about the smell, but chenle looked notably unaffected. his ears were red, but they were always red. or at least renjun thought so.

when he'd been staring long enough to come to the conclusion chenle wasn't going to get up, renjun stopped hovering by the kitchen and creeped a little closer.

stopped - deciding to test the waters.

renjun often kept his pheromones under a tight lid - was good at keeping himself under control, never needed to take anything to suppress his smell like some omegas did. and now he let them run loose, and waited for a reaction.

nothing happened.

chenle tapped away on his phone, focused, but looked up when the floorboards creaked under renjun’s feet. smiled at him, then went back to his phone.

renjun stood there stupefied.

then, so quick renjun almost missed it, chenle's eyes flicked up and down again. renjun held his breath -- watched chenle relax deeper into the couch. spread his legs a little, hips shifting forward. slow enough to make it look deliberate, and then-- then renjun could see that he was hard, the soft material of the sweatpants he was wearing not doing much to hide it.

a shiver started at the top of renjun’s head, racing down his spine and curling down his tailbone, the wet heat between his legs growing more persistent. he tugged at his pyjama sleeves, wringing the smooth fabric between his fingers - thinking. trying to make up his mind at that very moment if he should ask chenle to leave, or let him stay. 

ask him to leave, and chenle would get up and out of there. renjun would have to figure out a new way to hurry his heat along, which, though frustrating, wouldn't be the end of the world.

but. he could let chenle stay. straddle his lap, tug those sweatpants down and sit on his knot. 

his heart started beating fast - he liked that idea.

this was chenle, renjun reminded himself. but damn it, the things he did for some knot.

"put your phone away," he said, stepping into the space between chenle's legs, knocking his own knee against chenle's irritably. 

unlike renjun expected, chenle wasn't caught off guard though. as if he'd been waiting, the boy carelessly tossed his phone to the side - renjun watched it bounce on the cushions and almost off the edge of the couch. he was going to chide him for it when he felt chenle's hands on his hips, warm through the silky fabric of his pyjamas and eagerly trying to pull him closer.

renjun strained against his hold. 

"did you like the ice cream?" chenle said, one of his hands warm against renjun's ribcage, thumb smoothing over a spot on the front of his pyjama shirt where he'd spilled some droplets of ice cream moments earlier. renjun couldn't tell if he was teasing him or genuinely asking, but he still scoffed.

"it was ok," he said, not acknowledging that chenle had managed to get one of his favorite flavors. chenle's thumb slipped, pushed against one of renjun's nipples - definitely on purpose judging by the way he lit up, eyes mischievous when renjun jolted against his hold.

"don't be cocky, i'm on my heat. doesn’t take a lot to get me off right now. you're not special," renjun reminded him, grabbing chenle's wrist. chenle wasn't deterred; hands migrating to his waist, and this time when he pulled renjun closer the omega gave in, settling in chenle's lap.

"ok," chenle said cheekily, staring up at him as he lapped at the spot of ice cream on the front of renjun's silky pyjamas. renjun held his breath, and chenle held his gaze as his lips moved. mouthing at renjun's nipple, teeth nipping at the bud through the damp fabric.

renjun trembled, hips bucking. fingers threading into chenle’s black locks, gently but with force pulling the boy off of him.

"have you done this before?" he asked. it didn't really matter, but he still wanted to know.

"had sex? of course," chenle said.

"no, helped someone through their heat."

chenle leaned back, looking a little sheepish for once as he shook his head.

"does it matter?" he said. chin jutting out slightly, like he was ready to argue if renjun decided it did. it made renjun laugh.

"no," he said. "i was just curious." he wanted to ask why chenle had been up for this, if he'd wanted to get with renjun even before kun had asked him. but he held his tongue.

he decided he wanted chenle out if his stupid hoodie instead, and started tugging at it until chenle got the hint, starting to remove it with a soft laugh. he wasn’t quick enough for renjun’s liking though, still fumbling with the sleeves when renjun leaned closer and nosed into his neck, where his scent was the strongest. he couldn't stop the full body shudder that went through him; the stupid omega within him nearly purring with satisfaction at the knowledge that he'd secured an alpha to spend his heat with.

he rubbed his nose against chenle's neck, finding he enjoyed the scent now that he paid more attention to it. his scent was normally quite mellow for an alpha and not invasive like some could be, which meant that even in its more concentrated, unrestrained form it was pleasant without being overwhelming. 

chenle let him be for a while, arms in a loose grip around him to keep him in place and from toppling off the couch, but when renjun started using teeth he twitched, trying to get away.

"tickles," he said, and renjun was about to ignore him and continue nuzzling his neck, with or without force when chenle cradled his face and guided their lips together. kissing hadn't been on renjun's mind when he decided to go with the flow here, but he returned the kiss anyway. let chenle lick into his mouth, tug at the hair that renjun had so meticulously styled not too long ago.

he kissed better than renjun had expected though, and when he pulled away, renjun followed.

it was nice, and maybe it was because he was going into heat, but renjun started to forget about feeling weirded out over the fact that this was chenle. maybe it wasn't a big deal after all, he realized, maybe he'd just been overthinking it; after all, some omegas would even let members of their own pack help them out with their heat. it was normal.

but then chenle's hands wandered; squeezing his nape, tracing his spine. fingertips dancing over an exposed sliver of skin on the small of renjun's back. and then at some point when they were kissing he cupped renjun's ass, fingers diving between his cheeks, feeling how worked up he'd gotten, pyjamas soaked wet with his slick. 

and it felt good; he throbbed against chenle's touch, wishing there was a way for him to tear through the fabric. panted into chenle's mouth, lips going slack when chenle hoisted him a little higher where he was settled on his thighs. his fingers pressing deeper into him, the sodden fabric of renjun's pyjama pants the only thing that kept his fingers from sinking into renjun's waiting body knuckle deep. 

renjun pulled back; feeling almost delirious - just unbearably horny, deciding he was done kissing and needed either chenle's fingers or cock in him right now when he locked eyes with the boy, and reality caught up with him.

"stop staring," he said, covering chenle's eyes with his hand.

"ah, why? annoying," chenle said, trying to pry renjun's hand off his face. renjun pinched his cheek instead.

"you're annoying," he bit back. "i don't want you staring at me when i get off, it's weird," he said. chenle rolled his eyes.

"everyone makes a weird face when they nut, stop being so self conscious."

"i'm not, that's not it!" renjun retorted, though the thought of chenle walking around after this with the knowledge of what renjun looked and smelled like in heat weirded him out. "hey," he suddenly realized he should address something. "when we're done here, we're gonna pretend none of this happened, ok?"

chenle frowned. 

"what? why?"

"because i say so!" renjun snapped. he didn't have the patience to explain, and he also knew with absolute certainty that chenle wouldn’t listen to half of it anyway. 

the truth was, he just didn't want to deal with either of their packs knowing about this, especially not his own packmates - he would never hear the end of it. he was sure he wouldn't be able to be in the same room as chenle from now on without being teased, and he was just not in a mood for that. didn’t need to give his packmates any more ammunition - he hated to admit it, but his feathers were easily ruffled. he didn’t like being teased.

chenle only gave him an unimpressed look, and renjun was reminded of who he was dealing with -- someone who not only didn't listen, but also constantly got on his nerves.

"that's stupid," chenle said.

heat rushed to renjun's face.

"i'm not doing this anymore," he said, trying to clamber off chenle's lap.

chenle being used to renjun's mood swings only laughed, curling his arms around renjun's waist and preventing him from getting up. "wait, wait. don't be cranky," he said. "i won’t say a word about this. you win."

renjun didn't trust chenle for even a second - he was notoriously bad at keeping secrets, and incredibly competitive. no way he’d let renjun win anything, not even a tiny argument. but in his half hearted attempt to escape renjun had ended up facing the other way, back pressed against chenle's front. he’d been persuaded to stay the moment he realized he was sitting on chenle's cock. "fine," he muttered, like wasn’t eager for it. _knot knot knot_ , his brain chanted. he agreed.

maybe chenle could see through him, or maybe was just as stupidly horny as renjun felt, because he wasted no time in rucking renjun's pyjama shirt up, fingers flicking over a stiffened nipple - squeezing meanly, making renjun jerk and leak more slick. lips latched onto his neck, and renjun couldn't help but let a moan slip when he felt chenle's sharp little teeth threaten prick his skin, right over his scent gland.

"you smell so good," chenle commented, and renjun writhed as he toyed with his nipples.

"i know i do," he attempted to sound cocky, but didn't even come close. his hands had settled on top of chenle's, holding on.

"mm," chenle chuckled against his pebbled skin. "slutty."

renjun's cock twitched, more blood rushing to his face. he dug his nails into chenle's arms.

"shut up," he panted.

it was like chenle had set out to torment renjun's poor nipples, because he pinched them until renjun feared he would be sore for days after. when renjun decided it was time to pry his grubby hands off him chenle blew on his ear and promised him he'd put his mouth on them later, if renjun would let him watch them bloom red, and renjun could only nod and agree. 

"ok, ok," he said as he tried to guide chenle's hands down his pyjama pants instead. he was about to agree with just about anything if it could hurry things along. "please just- chenle--"

chenle wasn't mean though. he was there to help after all, and not drive renjun even farther up the wall. the second renjun had managed to tug his pyjama pants down chenle’s hand closed around renjun's stiff cock. renjun shuddered. he'd been leaking like a faucet, so it was a smooth glide as chenle gave it a few good tugs. he stopped to watch the precum gather at the slit, chin tucked over renjun's shoulder. 

"your cock's so little," he teased, and heat coursed through renjun. he was average for an omega though, but compared to what alphas packed he knew he should be humble. and now within chenle's tight grip, nothing but the tip peeking out from his fist it looked smaller than usual. renjun didn't want to face why that observation made him wetter.

"could we get onto the main event," he whined. squirmed against chenle, fucking up into the tight circle of his fist. he grabbed at chenle's arms, done with the teasing. "chenle, please, knot. knot now."

chenle hummed. kissed him on the side of his throat and let go of his cock to help tug his pants further down. "want these off?" he asked. renjun frantically nodded, and he helped get rid of them. 

they landed in a crumpled pile on the floor. renjun hadn't bothered with any underwear, fully knowing what he was going to get down to during the evening, and he thanked his past self for being so smart. he'd hate to have to struggle out of a pair of sticky underwear too.

"you don't wanna move to your bedroom?" chenle said then.

"no," it was too late now. no way renjun was going to wait for all those extra seconds it took to get up and walk to the bedroom. "no, next round," he said, and scrambled to grab chenle's arms again. "give me your fingers."

"alright, alright," chenle laughed breathily.

renjun was so wet and loose chenle could have probably plugged him with his knot right away. but once he worked two fingers into him, renjun was involuntarily clenching down on them, his body seemingly deciding he already was to take a knot.

"you gotta relax," chenle said, thumb stroking his stretched rim. he sounded focused, and for a moment renjun regretted that they weren't facing each other. he got curious, wanted to see if chenle's brow was furrowed, eyes just as focused as he sounded. next round, renjun promised himself, next round he'd have chenle spread him out against the pillows in his bed, fuck him on his back. "don't you want my knot? then you gotta relax."

the mention of a knot only had renjun clenching tighter. the moan that left him sounded more like a sob, but then chenle bit down on his neck again and his body responded by going lax in submission; relaxed enough to let chenle pull his fingers free. he was probably going to have a series of bitemarks and bruises on his neck long before the night was even over.

"can i put it in?" chenle asked in one breath, hot and damp against renjun's neck.

"you have to," renjun huffed. the beauty of an omega in heat - he didn't need to be prepped or stretched. but he did need knot, and he wanted it now.

“ok, ok,” chenle chided him.

there was some struggling then - chenle trying to hike down his sweatpants and underwear with renjun reluctant to climb off his lap. they could have changed positions, but renjun thought it would probably be best to be tied this way; the first knot would probably take longer to go down. impatiently he reached back to fumble with chenle's cock, huffing in frustration at the feeling of the head sliding against his hole, through the slick but never where he wanted it. he tried to reposition himself before chenle attempted to swat his hands away and take over. renjun didn't let him.

“sit still,” renjun snarled, but there was no edge to his voice, only horny desperation. “don’t move.”

this time chenle obeyed him. his hands found purchase on renjun’s waist, stroking down his sides, as to calm him. or maybe even himself, touch clumsy like he wasn’t as sure of himself as he tried to make renjun think he was.

he had to help renjun out though to make it work; there was a steadying hand on his hip, a thumb spreading his cheeks apart and then renjun finally managed to press the tip of chenle’s cock against his hole, his body greedily accepting the intrusion. 

“oh, oh oh,” he panted quietly.

he trembled in chenle's lap, chest heaving. wanted to sit down on his cock in one go, knew his body could take it, but he was already tensing up. trying - failing - to control the way his body was clenching down, already ready to lock around a knot.

"oh wow you're tight... you really needed this, huh?"

chenle’s warm touch rubbing comfortingly against his sides did help a little; eventually he renjun found it in himself to relax enough to work himself down until the whole of chenle’s cock was inside of him. 

he already felt close to coming. rocking back in little movements to adjust to the size of him felt so good he had to squeeze his thighs together, grab the base of his own cock in a firm grip to stop himself from shooting. his body pulsed around chenle; more slick frothing at his entrance, dripping down skin in rivulets. they'd definitely had to get a new couch after this. maybe he could force chenle’s pack to supply them with one.

“stay still,” renjun reminded him. renjun could more feel than hear him huff, but he listened and stayed still as renjun started moving in an attempt to ride him. it was more of a grind than bounce, but he was already so close and anything more felt like an overstimulation.

“you’re gonna have to knot me soon,” he panted.

“already?” chenle said. his grip on renjun’s hips had gotten more firm, but he’d stayed still and let renjun use him.

“mm, or else it’s not gonna fit,” renjun said, breath hitching as his body throbbed in warning.

“ok,” chenle said. “alright.”

he shifted around a little, or as much as he could with a lap full of renjun. sank deeper into the couch, planting his feet more firmly against the floor -- and then he started thrusting up, fucking him properly.

renjun came right away. 

could barely hold back a cry, spilling wetly over his poor pyjama shirt. even for a heat, it was embarrassing really. “there we go,” chenle murmured, fucking him through his orgasm, in and out and back into renjun’s wet and sloppy heat. 

his insides twitched relentlessly, and the rest of him felt like it was made of rubber. he didn’t even try to remain seated, and sank back against chenle. coming worked like a charm though; immediately he’d loosened up, and if chenle was quick he’d fit his knot into him with no problem.

“how close are you?” renjun said, twitching in overstimulation. “give me my knot.”

he was so sensitive, would probably come again real soon - chenle’s laugh in his ear enough to make him shiver anew - but he wanted to come on the knot chenle had promised him.

“getting there,” chenle said. he wasn’t holding back; thrusting away as renjun let him, slick gushing out of the omega with a filthy noise. dripping on the couch, splattering to the floor. “you’re making a mess,” chenle cooed, reaching down to trail a couple of fingers through the slick mess on the inside of renjun’s thighs, rubbing against the stretch of his hole, threatening to breach him. they’d probably fit.

“you’re so gross,” renjun said when the same fingers probed at his lips, but he still took the offered fingers into his mouth, suckling at them greedily.

he could tell when chenle was getting closer - the grip he had on renjun turned tighter, as though keep him in place. thrusts more wild. he’d been quiet, but now got louder - breathing ragged, curses leaving his mouth like he couldn’t hold them back anymore, and then renjun could feel it. the knot; growing inside of him, catching on his rim. 

renjun came, weeping both cum and slick and maybe even tears as his body locked down on the knot for real, while it was still growing inside of him. an unforgiving pressure pushing against his best spot, causing him to twitch all over and spurt more watery come. it felt like it went on and on.

chenle stopped thrusting. couldn’t anymore, with renjun locking down on him. he could only groan long into renjun’s neck, fingers holding him tight enough to bruise. 

“mmm, that’s good, that’s so good, knew you’d have a fat knot,” renjun panted, loving how he could barely grind back against the knot, so full and stuffed. and then when chenle was coming, the burst of heat inside of him was almost enough to make renjun come again.

chenle only moaned in reply. a moment passed, renjun stopped squirming. 

when chenle at last removed his hands from renjun’s hips, he massaged the skin, maybe in an attempt to apologize for future bruising. his touches turned into clumsy caresses, hands moving up his sides in slow circles and renjun relaxed in his grip, finally feeling less frenzied and more sated. still horny, but that was expected. 

chenle nuzzled his neck, teeth catching against the skin near a scent gland. then his lips, pressing a couple of kisses there. renjun hummed. didn’t hold his pheromones back but let chenle know just how well he’d satisfied his omega, and for a moment, things were almost sweet -- intimate, even. 

but then chenle pinched one of his nipples, laughing when renjun squeaked. and to renjun’s greatest disbelief, he then grabbed the phone he'd tossed aside earlier.

“um. what are you doing?” renjun said as he watched chenle unlock his phone and open up the same game he'd kicked renjun's ass in before. 

“what? it’s gonna take a while for the knot to go down,” he said, and then: “oh, sorry,” and propped his chin on renjun’s shoulder, looping both arms around him so he could play the game right in front of him. “now you can see better.”

“oh my god,” renjun said. “please tell me you’re joking.” 

sadly, he wasn’t.

  
  


\---

  
  


the rest of the night passed in a pleasant blur. they moved to the bedroom; renjun did get chenle to spread him out against the pillows in his bed and fuck him on his back, and may or may not have paid a little extra attention to the concentrated look on chenle’s face when he knotted him, trying to memorize it for the future. he lost count of how many times he came, of how many knots he wrung from chenle, and was frankly amazed the alpha could keep up. but then again, when chenle set his mind to something he could get anything done.

at some point renjun ended up falling asleep, and when he woke up most of the sweat, cum and slick had been wiped off his body. he wrapped himself in one of his comfiest blankets and wobbled into the kitchen where he found chenle cooking up something by the stove.

“thought i’d whip up a midnight snack since we skipped dinner,” he explained, and renjun watched him putter around for a little bit, sneaking pieces of the ingredients to munch on before he shuffled to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

after washing all the cum out of him and inspecting the damage on his neck he joined chenle in the kitchen again, where he was pleasantly surprised to find that chenle actually had thrown together a proper meal. “i’m a great chef! hasn’t kun told you? i cook for the pack all the time!” chenle spluttered when renjun expressed his surprise.

“mm, don’t know about that,” renjun teased. “i’m probably still a better cook than you.”

he expected chenle to argue - it was a part of their usual routine - but this time chenle raised an eyebrow at him. “really? then maybe it’s your turn to cook when i get my rut,” he said. voice careful in a way renjun wasn’t used to. it rattled him a little, and he could only give chenle a long look, no promises. chenle didn’t make a big deal out of his silence though, but sent him one of his usual cheeky smiles before he dug back into his food.

other than that small hiccup, things felt oddly natural, almost like they’d done this before. maybe it was because renjun was still on his heat, but he didn’t feel awkward when they weren’t having sex - they could talk like normal, bicker and laugh.

after eating, they curled up in bed and tried to watch a movie, but renjun quite quickly realized he was not in the mood for a movie but in the mood for a knot, and he ended up sucking on chenle’s cock until his knot was forming, mouthing at it before he attempted to sit on it. earlier in the evening it wouldn’t have been possible, but now he was loose and sloppy and determined enough to work himself down on it until he was milking chenle dry again.

\---

the next time he woke up it was morning, and he was a lot more well rested. still horny, but at the rate he and chenle had been going at it his heat would most likely have passed by the time his exam rolled around on monday. he woke chenle up with kisses, asking for a knot he soon received and then let chenle eat the cum out of him before they hopped in the shower. things got a little sticky again before they got clean, and then they had breakfast in front of the tv - covering the suspicious spots they’d left the night before with a blanket, pretending they weren’t there. 

it was a lazy sunday; chenle wasn’t sure he’d be able to knot him again, but he ate him out again, long and good this time until renjun was a quivering slick mess, and then they lazed about in bed, renjun at last giving in and letting chenle put on some netflix show he’d been raving about.

renjun even got some studying done, and later in the evening chenle helped him out and quizzed him on everything he had tried to memorize. “when your exam is over, let’s go for lunch or coffee,” he said. “you know, as a celebration. or well, to cheer you up if you fail it.”

renjun snorted. “don’t jinx it,” he said. and when chenle kept looking at him like he expected a real answer, renjun had to look away. “i don’t think it’s a good idea,” he said.

chenle nodded with a smile, but he too looked away. 

\---

they still fucked again. chenle didn’t knot him, couldn’t knot that many times in such a short span unless he was on his rut, but he did mount him good and leave him pumped full of cum with a smattering of new bite marks on his neck and shoulders, so the omega in renjun still felt satisfied. renjun did too.

the time still came when chenle had to leave - they cooked food together this time, a proper dinner while they talked about normal things, like school and their respective packs and the show they’d just watched (which renjun nitpicked just to make chenle splutter in indignance). as dessert, they finished the rest of the ice cream chenle had brought the day before, and renjun admitted it was one of his favorite flavors. upon hearing that, chenle looked so smug renjun had to laugh.

he helped renjun clean up. helped him air the place out and strip the couch of its cushions, peel the covers so renjun could toss them in the washing machine later.

when chenle was packed and ready to leave, things inevitably got awkward. neither of them seemed to know what to say, renjun hovering in the hallway as chenle adjusted the strap of his backpack, eyes darting around the walls. he suddenly looked so much younger, sweater paws and uncertain eyes, his hair tousled and sticking out in messy directions.

"i guess this is when i should say thank you. so… thank you," renjun said, and a smile flickered across chenle's face.

"anytime," chenle said. "good luck with your exam. i'm sure you'll ace it though."

renjun followed him to the door. gave him one last wave goodbye, and then watched the back of his shoulders as he turned around and headed for the stairs. 

he should have shut the door then. go find his laptop and squeeze in some last minute studying while he waited for his roommates to return home, and then call it a night.

instead he bumped his forehead against the doorframe, heaving a sigh, and then reached out and grabbed chenle by his backpack.

"chenle," he called out. the alpha turned around, regarding him with big eyes. "do you have classes tomorrow?" renjun asked.

"a couple of lectures, yeah.”

"well. i'll probably be done with my exam around lunchtime tomorrow. if you wanna grab something to eat," renjun shrugged. he hoped it came across as casual. "or coffee."

chenle looked a little taken, before he nodded eagerly, lighting up in a smile.

"yeah, of course," he said. "sounds great."

"ok, i'll see you tomorrow then," renjun said with a nod. 

"yeah," chenle replied, nodding as well. 

and that was that.

chenle could probably tell renjun wanted to say something more though, because he hovered until renjun grabbed him by the front of his stupid hoodie. to pull him closer so he could nose into chenle's neck, kiss him right below his sharp jawline and then peck him on the lips, before he pushed him off again.

"goodnight," he said.

"night," chenle grinned. 

renjun smiled back, and didn't stop smiling even when chenle's footsteps had faded and he shut the door, heading back inside.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love renle's dynamic,, they're cute af n deserve a lot more works under their tag :( even if its just pwp lmao


End file.
